TRAPPED MALL 1
by Yume-Kunoichi
Summary: 3 years later from their last digital world adventure the digidestined have been summoned to fight the evil forces again in their first encounter they go through a booby trapped mall and meet new and old enemies. Takuya, Koji, Kai, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koichi
1. Black Circles

Chapter 1

'Black Circles'

"Wow, it's huge!¨ Tommy clenched his fists in excitement, his mouth in a big happy grin. Even is he was 11, he was way more immature than we were when we were 11.

"Hmm?" Then there was Kai cool and mature.  
Koji looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Well, we can't sit here all day, so lets go!¨ I exclaimed, marching towards the new huge shopping mall that lay before us, Tommy came running closely behind me, laughing and jumping, the coins in his pockets clinking together, I smiled.

"Wow! Look at that jewelry store! _Multi Beuno_! What a la _bellezza_!" Zoe squealed. She had lived in Italy for quite a while and could speak Italian.

"Too bad you can't afford anything there" Kai muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Zoe said, overhearing Kai comment. "But it's still fun to look at them and imagine wearing them. She was always so optimistic and energetic, I loved that about her….

"Hey, look a giant pretzel bakery!" JP exclaimed, his mouth already watering.

I expected Kai to run after him to the pretzel shop and get some kind of pretzel (Kai loved baked goods and had a huge sweet tooth) but she just stood there watching.

"This place is so big it'll take us a day to go through the whole thing!" Tommy thrust out his hands in exclamation.

"It's a possibility." Koichi smiled and patted Tommy's head, covered in short messy brown hair. Koichi and Koji were long-lost-twins but they were nothing alike. Koji was confident, unfriendly and cool. Koichi was insecure, friendly and very quiet.

Yep, those were my friends. I loved 'em all! How we met is a whole different story. You see, there is a world called the digital world full of digimon, living creatures with feelings and minds like you and me. One day an evil force conquered the digital world and a very powerful, wise and brave digimon; Ophanimon called us there to fight for the sake of the digital world. On the way we met up with a smart-aleck Bokomon and a not-too-bright Neemon. Our cellphones also turned into Deectors a small device  
used to identify digimon or call upon our spirits and transform into them.   
Anyway, we were to find these ancient spirits, there were 14 in all, 7 were evil and worked for Lucimon, the other 7 are our spirits. They all fought a very long time ago and all of a sudden the evil forces were destroyed (lucimon) and the spirits took a very deep sleep and vanished.

The evil actually wanted to take everyone in the digital world practal code, a data that represents a place or thing, Lucimon¡¦s loyal servants absorbed practal code for him so he could get stronger and awake from his long sleep.  
I was the spirit of fire; Agunimon.

Koji was the spirit of light; Lobomon.

Kai was the spirit of energy; Cherokeemon.

Zoe was the spirit of wind; Kazemon.

JP was the spirit of thunder and lightning; Beetlemon.

Tommy was the spirit of ice; Kumamon.

And Koichi, was the spirit of darkness; Lowemon. Don't get me wrong, Koichi isn't evil or anything. A year later from our adventure, Koji, Kai, Zoe, Koichi and I were 12. Tommy was 9 and JP was 13. We went back to the digital world but this time we didn't use our spirits.

This time we actually had digimon, and when a digimon and a human are meant for each other, when they meet and actually have the slightest notice they're meant for each other, your cellphone turns into a Detector and that signifies you and your digimon are partners.

I had Agumon.

Koji had Gabumon.

Kai had Renamon.

Zoe had Gatomon.

JP had Tentamon.

Tommy had Patamon.

And Koichi had Demidevimon.

And guess what? Along the way Bokomon and Neemon found partners too  
We fought with them and helped them digi-volve and become more powerful and we came to bond and soon we defeated the evil forces of Myotismon.

Those moments we will never forget, never. Now, 2 years later we're normal kids in Japan, just hanging out at the new shopping mall. Of course Koji, Kai, Zoe, Koichi and I are 14. Tommy is 11. And JP is 15.

But when we came back we met Chizuko, a talkative girl with a good-heart, she doesn't know anything about the digital world and our adventures but she usually hangs out with another group of girls so she isn't around much, but she's still our friend seems to like Koichi…a lot! But then again, Koichi likes her too, a lot….

"Oh! _Carino_! Check out this new mini!" Zoe posed in the mini skirt she had bought from the nearby clothing store. She looked great!

"Whadd'ya think Takuya!" Zoe grinned.

"You look g-g-g…."

"He says you look great." Koji translated for me and smiled.

"Thanks Takuya!" She said cutely. "And what a great price too, you should get one Kai."

All my friends would say I like Zoe a lot which I do but they would also say Koji and Kai like each other a lot too.

Suddenly Kai groaned in pain and her hands automatically came to her head, she started to sway around lightly, like she was going to faint. Koji caught her before she hit the floor.


	2. The Calling

Suddenly Kai groaned in pain and her hands automatically came to her head, she started to sway around lightly, like she was going to faint. Koji caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kai!" Zoe exclaimed, kneeling down next to Kai.

"Is she alright!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Kai!" I kneeled down next to Zoe.

"She's unconscious, but she's still breathing." Koji reported.

"Hey, hat happened to her!" JP exclaimed and dropped the pretzel he had just bought.

"She just fainted!" Tommy said worriedly, like he was about to cry.

Some people were starting to crowd around the startled group of teenagers next to an unconscious girl.

"Is she alright-?"

"Probably a heat stroke."

"Maybe she's anorexic I heard they faint a lot…she's pretty skinny, but she's soo beautiful."

"Hey, isn't that the really great singer at Da Bomb!"

Those were the people around us talking. Da Bomb was a radio station in Hawaii, where Kai once lived and where she considered her home even when she was born in Taiwan. Now Da Bomb was a great resturant / nightclub.

She now worked there as a singer and had a huge salary, probably because she was their main attraction.

"I wonder if she's single?" One guy said and Koji gave his an angry sharp look. "K, I guess not…" He put his hands out in front of him and laughed nervously.

"Erm…"Kai started to become conscious.

"She's waking up!" Tommy exclaimed, his voice no longer nervous.

"She's ok?"

"_Per piarcere essere_!" Zoe clasped her hands together.

"Wouldn't this mall get a serious bad first impression if a beautiful girl like this just fainted on their floor? I mean, there might be some serious air pollution in here!" A girl dressed in hippie green with a green headset, skirt and jewelry nodded to everyone, and everyone nodded back.

"Don't you think we should do something about air pollution and the amount of trees the government is cutting down!" She was obviously some kind of nature lover trying to convince everyone the government was doing something wrong.

"Oh give it up Serena!" One girl said. "You are such a hippie nature geek!" She and a group of other girls laughed and followed her.

"Can't you see our friend is in pain here? You know, you could be a little more considerate, I understand you love nature and all but could you please take your protesting somewhere else! _Per favore_!" Zoe looked at her with irritation.

Serena huffed and walked away with her arms crossed and the green beads in her hair shaking. "Fine then! Let the world be full of air pollution, but don't come crying to me when you have leukemia!" She yelled.

"What's her problem?" Kai sat up straight and put a hand on her forehead.

"You're alright!" Zoe let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Koichi asked.

"I'm not sure, my head just had this really sharp pain and then I remember everything getting fuzzy and then I kinda blanked out…."

"You don't mean…." Koji said and stopped himself.

"You don't mean what!" I asked impatiently. I couldn't help myself, anyone could tell by human instinct something big was going to happen.

"This is the same thing that happened before we met Lucimon and Myotismon." She explained.

Duh! Why didn't I think about that!

"And that's not all. Before we came in here, I had a really bad feeling about it, but yet something was drawing me to this place…." She looked at her cellphone, I could feel myself giving her a quizzical look, how could she be thinking about her cellphone right now!

"The same feeling you felt before you found your spirit…." Koji whispered.  
Everyone was silent. What did this mean? Were the spirits back again? Why wasn't Ophanimon calling us back to the digital world if it was in trouble? Why was Kai feeling these things? We weren't even in the digital world!  
You must be thinking; ok, so why is Kai the only one feeling these things? She's psychic, and her instincts are what usually leads us out of trouble.

A loud angry roar went throughout the mall.

"What was that?" Zoe said weakly.

"Digi-destined!"


	3. Reliving The Battle

"Digi-destined!" A voice boomed from their cellphones which slowly transformed into Detectors, small devices used to help us spirit evolve and collect practal code.

"Ophanimon!" Tommy exclaimed.

"How could that be….?" Koji gasped.

"There's not much time to explain! Myotismon and Lucimon have banned together!"

"WHAT!" We all exclaimed at once.

"Questo e male!" Zoe exclaimed quickly.

"Yes, unfortunately they have found a new target; your world now they will be attacking Japan until they get what they want; Japan to be destroyed!"

"This is not good…not good!" Tommy shivered with fear.

"Now you will have your spirits back, use them wisely…." Ophanimon's voice disappeared.

We all looked down at our Detectors, not expecting a voice, just looking back at old memories….

Mine was black and red.

Koji's was white and blue.

Kai's was pink and black.

Zoe's was purple and pink.

JP's was blue and yellow.

Tommy's was baby blue and green.

Koichi's was black and gray.

"It's been a long time…." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"This is our third adventure!" Tommy smiled.

"So let's make it a good one!" Zoe smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm in." Kai put her hand on top of Zoe's.

"Me too!" JP slapped his hand on Kai's, who didn't even wince, or glare at JP.

"Yeah!" Tommy grinned as his hand reached over the others and into the top of the hand tower.

"Alright!" Koichi laughed and put his hand in.

Koji and I gave each other a look and we both put our hands in simultaneously, though mines was over his.

"Fantabulo!" Zoe laughed and counted to three. "1, 2, 3!" And our hands all burst out at once and at the same time pressing a button on our Detectors activating spirit evolution.

"Spirit execution!" I shouted as a red atmosphere of data surrounded me and my friends and the mall disappeared. "Spirit Activate!" My hand went through a stream of data bursting from the side of my Detector, I smiled as the red atmosphere disappeared and a spacious black one appeared. I could feel my clothes ripping off me and my body turning into data, my armor shaped around me first faintly colored then as the armor grew closer to me, my body grew shaped to fit in the amour and as it grew closer to me in a huge burst of light I could feel the power of fire, Agunimon surging through me and when the amour finally fit on me and the transformation was complete, I landed on a platform, did a warm-up kick and turned around in the process, flames burst through my feet, I landed in a karate position, pumped and ready.

Then as the black atmosphere disappeared I saw my friends now in their spirit forms, armed, powerful and ready.

"WHOO-HOO!" Beetlemon (JP) punched a powerful fist into the air, jumping for joy. "This feels great!"

"I can't believe I'm Kazemon again!" Kazemon (Zoe) looked at her hands and examining herself.

"I thought I would never be Lobomon…ever…." Lobomon examined himself also.

"This is too awesome!" Kai also pumped a powerful fist into the air.

"I-I'm…_Lowemon_…." Lowemon (Koichi) very carefully examined himself and then shouted for joy; "I'm Lowemon!"

"Well, I'll admit it's great to have everybody enthusiastic about being a digimon again but shouldn't we get to work?" Cherokeemon insisted.

"Right." Everyone else nodded and said it simultaneously.

Cherokeemon, Kazemon and Beetlemon flew above the ground while Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon and I ran.

We soon came to a digimon, nonetheless, it was a bear-type digimon, it was black and scraggly and carried a gun which it was shooting everywhere.

"Yes! YES! Witness…FEEL THE POWER OF TOLOMON!" The bear digimon announced laughing menacingly.

"I don't think so buddy!" I shouted as I started to spin and fire surrounded me. "Pyro tornado!" The tornado of fire around me started followed me as I spun towards Tolomon who took me by surprised and yelped very loudly with pain as my tornado of fire hit him.

"Thunder fist!" Beetlemon punched the ground a circle cracked in the ground around Tolomon and lightning burst through the cracks and Tolomon screamed with pain as he was electrocuted.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon exclaimed as she thrust her hands out and from her fingertips came pink tornado's the size of a house, and as the lightning around Tolomon disappeared the hurricane hit him and he blown back and was hit against a wall.

He lay there for a moment, moaning in the fierce pain.

We all whooped and jumped in triumph.

Suddenly strong black arms choked me, I gasped for air. "I don't think so…buddy…." Tolomon has me in a headlock, he was once again laughing menacingly.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon's light sword appeared and he knocked Tolomon to the ground, releasing me to the ground.

"Thanks Lobomon."

"No prob."

"Energy Thrust!" Cherokeemon held up her palms into the air and a blue energy appeared in her palms, sparks of pure power came out from it, it got bigger and bigger as seconds past.

That was the magic of Cherokeemon's energy thrust, for as long as she waited, the bigger the energy ball got.

It was now the size of a very large basketball and Cherokeemon thrust it at Tolomon with fierce force.

"AAAAHHH!" Tolomon said as his entire figure turned black and a practal code ring twirled around him.

"Practal code…." My Detector appeared in my palm. "Digitize!" And his practal code flowed into my Detector.

"That'll show him!" I grinned.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"I don't like this…." I said as I looked to the ground.

Black circles appeared beneath Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon and I and we all sunk into them. "Guys!" I yelled as I reached out for help.

"AAHH!" Lobomon was completely gone, the circle beneath him has completely sucked him in.

"Agunimon!" Kazemon exclaimed, and as she rushed to me, gaining speed from going downward. She grew bigger as she came closer to the ground, going at light speed, a big black circle appeared right in font of it and she flew right into it, she was going to fast to stop. "NO!"

"Kazemon!" I yelled.

As Cherokeemon pulled on Lobomon's hands to free him from his black circle a black circle appeared behind her and sucked her into it.

"Cherokeemon!" I exclaimed as she disappeared. "Lobomon!" He had sunk completely into the circle. "Kumamon, Beetlemon!" As Kumamon tried to pull Beetlemon out Beetlemon was finally pulled all the way in and right before Kumamon entered his circle another appeared above Beetlemon's and Kumamon sank right in.

"GUYS!" I couldn't breath, I was sinking, slowly into the circle, black mud started to surround me and pull me further in, I was no longer in the mall, no longer anywhere safe but in a portal of darkness….


	4. Farmiliar

"Urngh…." I rubbed my head and slowly opened my eyes. I was hot and something underneath me was crunchy and crisp.

I had opened my eyes fully to find myself…in a savannah!

Wasn't it a desert! No, desert's didn't have trees…or grass.

I examined myself, I had transformed back to human form and I only had a few bruises…so I was in good enough shape to find my friends…wherever they are.

We all went into different 'portals' so we couldn't all be in the same place…so where should I start? This whole thing is savannah; I can't just go around here forever….

I kicked the grass beneath me in frustration and shoved my hands into my pockets. Last time we were stuck in different atmosphere's like this it was in a digimon's body, and evil digimon and the only way you could get out was to defeat your opponent.

Where _was_ my opponent! I should stay in human form until I find them, being in spirit form will take up too much energy, I could be searching for hours before I find my opponent, and by the time I do I'll need as much energy I can get.

I sighed. I thought about my friends and what they were doing right now, probably the same thing as I am…just thinking and wondering where they are. Zoe would probably be different, the optimist….

I should try being optimistic…for once…right now I need it. Hmm...is there anything good about this situation. I don't think so.

I sighed again.

"Well I'm not gonna get anywhere if I just sit here, so I should start moving…." I looked around. West is usually the best. Did I just rhyme in my mind? I hate it when I do that, it's so corny….. I started to walk West, towards the sun, hot and fierce.

It was weird that just 10 minutes ago I was once again a normal kid.

Then all of a sudden Kai just faints and we get our spirits back, it was like that the first time we went to the digital world also. The second time was different, the second we arrived to the digital world we knew we would get our spirits back, but we didn't. We got digimon.

Being digi destined…there's never a dull moment….

I heard a rustle of grass and turned around. No one was there, why did I even bother. This place was deserted…unless it was my opponent.

"Hmm…." If I digi volve I could be wasting energy…but then again, this noise could be the wind…. But I didn't feel any wind, how could that be?

I then heard someone…or something laugh. I turned around sharply.

The laugh grew louder but I couldn't see anyone!

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I ordered.

The laugh grew louder and louder I turned around constantly, no one was in sight…was I hearing things? It seems so real….

"BOO!" Something touched my shoulders, it was clammy and hard and I jumped away quickly, in the process grabbing my Detector from my pocket and was ready to transform, I only caught a glimpse of my opponent; brown and clammy with a few horns and something black and shiny in his eyes that definitely wasn't normal.

"So you da digi destined digimon been talking about."

"Huh! Grumblemon!" I recognized that stupid croaky voice, our former enemy from the digital world. I quickly turned around, he looked almost exactly like Grumblemon, just he had horns (or spikes) all over his body and the colors he wore where gray, black and brown, unlike the other Grumblemon who wore blue and gray. He also had markings on his nose, and a huge spike with a enormously long chain that was wrapped around his body.

"No. Who Grumblemon?"

"I should be asking who you are!"

"Heh hehn…." He chuckled as he did a backflip and landed 10 feet away from me. "Me Noripmon. Me here to destroy digi destined. Digi destined all go 'bye-bye' and you, 'warrior' of light, is first!" He laughed a evil laugh.

"Well see about that." I said as I started to transform. When it was complete I held up my sword made of light in a defensive position.

"Hehn, heh! You tink you can beat me, eh!" Noripmon laughed, amused. "Humans tink sooo fanny!" He instantly stopped laughing and put on a rather serious face with a confident smile and evil laughing eyes.

"Lobo Kendo!" I shouted the battle cry, and swung my sword, he jumped away right before I had touched him.

"So maybe Noripmon underestimate 'warrior' of light." He drew his spike. "But not for long will Lobomon be conceived he can stand a chance!"

"I didn't know you knew such big words!"

"Sooo fanny human whimp!" Noripmon exclaimed as his swung his spike with all his might, I dodged it, went under Noripmon and stabbed him the back.

"NRAHHH!" Grumblemon exclaimed.

I glanced at where I had stabbed him…or where I thought I had stabbed him, he had predicted the move and was fast enough to swing his spike over and stop the sword from hitting him.

"Human no really tink he can beat Noripmon!" He exclaimed, and didn't sound the least bit tired though I was already starting to sweat.

"Howling Laser!" I shouted while he stared at me arrogantly. Direct hit!

"You caught Noripmon off guard…lucky shot!"

"LUCKY!" I shouted as I fired another laser which missed him and sliced a tree down.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky SHOT!" At the word shot he swung his spike and I dodged it and tried to kick him but he also dodged that, we were both kneeling on the ground now, from dodging each other and were both in open positions so we both tried to fire our attacks; "HOWLING LASER!" "SPIKE STRIKE!"

The impact was strong, we were both blown back about 10 yards, weak and in pain, I was started to lose conciousness…but…what about…Noripmon….?


	5. CopyCat

"Aw man…." I said as I rubbed my aching head. Where in the world was I? And where are my friends! "Hey! Tommy! Takuya! Zoe! Koichi! Koji! Kai! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I doubted they could here me through the lush forest I was in. I looked down at the earthy dirt floor. I hated it when I felt like my friends betrayed me, or abandoned me, and I was feeling it right now. I looked up to the sky, some palm tree leaves were blocking the way but I could see a bit of clouds in the sky.

"Trust me, you're not going to find anyone anytime soon." A female voice appeared out of nowhere. "Nope…." I turned around and screamed. There was the voice of the female; a gray digimon with a big head, slender legs, big eyes and slender arms.

"What! Who are you!"

"Oh really, how old are you. 15? Not how a real man would act." She sighed. "Well normally I wouldn't waste my time on you but it was lord Myotismons orders…."

"Wait a second!" I could've swore she sounded exactly like Teliamon, Kai's number 1 opponent back in our first adventure….

"Sorry honey, don't have time to wait, just have to finish you off here and now." And there was Ranamon's voice! "Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself…."

I took a step back, this digimon appeared dangerous.

"I'm Girimon." That was the voice she had used originally. "Now let's play!" And there was the fierce menacing voice of angry Ranamon!

"Spark Surprise!" She announced and disappeared.

"Huh! Where'd she go?" I asked aloud.

Suddenly I felt like someone had stabbed me in the back and I fell to the ground. The evil laugh of Mercurymon burst through my ears. "Right here sweetie!" Ranamon's voice…. I felt a thump on my back and I could tell Girimon had put her foot on my back in triumph.

"Alright, that's it! Spirit evolution!" My Detector shown with bright colors and Girimon was blown away as I digivolved into the warrior of thunder and lightning; Beetlemon!

"Ooh, starting to get intimidated, huh?" Ranamon's voice called.

"Thee must learn to control thy's temper!" Mercurymon.

"Thuder Fist!" I punched the ground with my fish of electricity.

Girimon had disappeared! "WHAT!"

"Spark Surprise!" Another stab in the back, I turned around and there she was, standing there with an evil smile.

"How did you--"

"Honey, you're as easy as pie!" She started running in circles around me, but she went so fast I couldn't see where she was!

"Uh-oh…."

Then she stopped…along with 20 other Girimon's. "Let's see you 'thunder fist' me when you don't even know who or where I am?" All the Girimon said, putting one hand lazily on their left hip side. "Me know Beetlemon is whimp!" Grumblemon's voice said.

I won't be able to find the right Girimon in time…so I'll just have to get rid of the most I can…which means--…. "Side evolution." A blue vortex surrounded me and I tried to go to the other side, but I couldn't go through! "Huh! What's happening!"

"Honey, you've only just tried on you're digimon suit, you're not strong enough to digivolve to your beast spirit yet!" Ranamon said.

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

"Oh yes, we will, right _now_!" All the Girimon put one arm in the air, they all ran around in a circle again, so I couldn't tell which one was which. "SPARK SURPRISE!" She exclaimed and once I was stabbed—but now it was in every inch of my body!

"GGGWAAAHHH!"

"Yes my pretty, scream your little throat out." Ranamon.

"Thunder fist!" The ground burst open, rocks were flown everywhere and lightning also burst from the ground, destroying all the fake Girimon, but there were no shrieks of pain, no 'argh' of anger, just Girimon standing on him when the attack was over.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, well I dun't kid eida' !" Arbormon's voice. "Bat now ist time ta finish you off, riaght?" Girimon raised a fist and disappeared, suddenly a stab went through me stomach and I could feel myself turning black, my fractal code was in a ring around me and my two spirits; Beetlemon and Metal Kabuterimon stood in the fractal code ring.

"Oh, how nice of ya! Why, I'd love to take your practal code!"

Ranamon said. And she took my two spirits, the fractal code disappeared.

"Now to really finish you off…."


	6. Nut Gud

"This sucks." I said to myself under my breath in anger. I was in a crowded rainforest that would be a jungle if it had any animals in it, but so far no animals were spotted.

I took out my Detector and stared at the bright image of my spirit; Cherokeemon and smiled, it was great to have her back…my smile turned into a frown as I thought about Renamon…I missed her…a lot….

"For heavens sake, answer already!" I yelled into the Detector. Once we had used it as a walkie talkie but I guess that doesn't work right now….

"Aw…isn't that sweet…the lil' babyz cry'in for her Mommy….?" Arbormon cackled. Wait a sec. Arbormon! Didn't we destroy him on our first trip to the digital world!

"No way."

"Sorry kid; way."

"How did you get here!"

"Sorry again kid, that's top secret info. In udder words, nunya business!"

"It's my business that you're alive!"

"Oh really? C'mon, jus let me destroy ya."

"Not gonna happen. So my question is what happened to you! Answer me!"

"Ya tink I'm gonna listn' to a lil' kid like ya! Ya wish!"

"You're right…I should change into a more 'appropriate' form." I pressed a button on my Detector and transformed, then I was once again Cherokeemon, I smiled happily. This rocked.

"So ya still got it hunh?"

"Whad'ja think bozo? I forgot how to press a button? Nah, that sounds like something more likely to happen to you…don't cha think?"

He growled. "Shaddup!"

"Make me." I hissed and glared.

"Jus to let yer know, I gots um new attacks jus for ya…." His arms spread apart and his hands turned to fists. He suddenly slammed his two fists together sending strong vines shooting from the ground and coiling around me. "Beat dat kid."

"My pleasure." I smiled. My palms were open out and tiny blue energy balls immediately transformed into medium-sized energy balls. I needed to save the energy because the bigger the ball, the more energy it takes. I forced the balls intot he vines and ground and they exploded, not effecting me since I was covered in my energy shield, I held my golden staff proudly.

"But das nut all." Arbormon side digivolved to Plantmon. "Corscha!" He exclaimed and gave me a body slam, I flew away in half the time.

"Oh please, try to challenge me, will ya?" I shouted, throwing constant energy balls at him, exploding against his skin violently.

"Ouch! That hurt missy."

"Well it's not supposed to feel good smarty!" I flew in circles around him, and silently summoned blue energy sparks from my finger tips.

"Enery Sparks!" I started to shoot the sparks at Arbormon who cried out in pain loudly.

"You're gonna pay for that right about—" He snapped. "Now. Arbormon, slide evolution to—Petaldramon!" He stomped on the jungle floor.

"Cherokeemon—slide evolution to—huh?" Why wasn't I transforming.

"Don tryit kid; yeh ain't familia enut wit yeh spirit to transform—yet. Guess I shud finish ya off befo' den huh?" Petaldramon laughed heartily. I growled and hid my left hand behind my back as I made a yard across and tall energy ball, I threw it at Petaldramon with all my might.

Then I fired energy sparks at him and blew him against a tree wall. "Hey, wait! But—" He tried to speak as he transformed into Arbormon out of the lose of energy.

"Oh Arbormon, you're not surprised you're being beaten by a girl so easily are you? Cause it's meant to be this way since day one…." I said as I lifted up my palms and absorbed as much as energy as I could, this energy ball was 10 times the size I was. I smiled as I thrust it and as it hit Arbormon he screamed in pain.

"Practal Code—digitize!" I took my Detector out of no where and took Arbormon's practal code. I then immediately transformed back into human form and collapsed onto my knees, that energy ball took up a lot of strength….

I looked around my atmosphere calmly. So I beat Arbormon, now just to find a way out of here.


	7. Throbbing Pain

As I walked along the tall grass I sighed. It seemed impossible to get out of here; she had been walking for an hour and seemed to be walking in circles.

"Well, at least I've got a pretty view and atmosphere…." I said to myself and forced a smile onto my face. If only this mini skirt would quit flying up because of this wind, this mountain range would be perfect.

"Zoe Orimoto…."

"Huh!" I turned around rapidly…where was that voice coming from….? Why did it sound so farmiliar….? "Mercurymon!" It hit me in the head.

"Quite right my pretty…." A shadow appeared over me and I let out a small gasp as Mercurymon punched me on the back of the head. The pain throbbed through my brain and seemed to bounce off the walls of my head. As I landed on knees in the grass, holding the back of my head tightly.

"Ouch. That hurt…a lot." I stood up and winced as my head let out a very short but sharp pang of pain. "How dare you hurt a woman!" I shouted in his calm face once I had recovered from the shock even if my head still throbbed. "You're gonna pay for that!" I transformed into Kazemon, and as soon as I did I kicked him in the face, he ended a few yards away from me.

"You little…."

"Don't be such a baby, you know you deserved it." I stuck my tongue out at him and thrust my hands out and out of my fingertips came bursts of pink wind which turned into tornadoes in a flash. "Hurricane Wave!" I threw the 10 tornadoes at Mercurymon so they turned into one big—as Kai would say since she was from Hawaii—KAHUNA!

Mercury teleported seconds before the hurricane hit him and ended up right behind me and gave me another punch in the head. "Too slow." He said very dully.

"OUCH!" I screeched as I hit the ground and held my head. It hurt even more he was made of metal—so after the second blow—why aren't I unconscious?

"Considering you're a mere human; you must be wondering why you aren't unconscious." Mercurymon smiled.

"Actually—yeah, I am."

"It's quite simple actually, too bad you won't find out—though that smarty-pants energy girl probably will—soon—so I need to finish you off before she does!" Mercurymon disappeared and reappeared behind me, this time, I dodged the punch in the head easily. Then he reappeared right behind me again and punched me again.

"Ok, now that's realllllly irritating. Try fighting like a digimon and use some attacks for once!" I tempted him, putting up a fighting pose like a boxer.

"As you wish…but I'm quite sure you'll regret…." Mercurymon raised him arms and behind him came a huge black ghost with piercing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Waaah!" I exclaimed and dodged one of the ghosts sharp claws, then from behind me came another claw and it flung me to the ground, my head was throbbing like crazy and everything was getting blurry. I could feel my practal code swirling around me.

"Why thank you, I would love to take your puny spirit!" Mercurymon took my spirit and made a silver cage around me with a black cloth over it making everything dark. My eyes bulged out of my eye sockets; I couldn't think straight—my head….

Mercurymon has my spirit…. My head was throbbing so, so much…. Make it stop, I want my spirit back, I want this pain to stop. I imagined Takuya next to me and smiled. I wanted my friends with me….

3


	8. Impossible

I panted and breathed hard, it was impossible for me to survive for another hour…. I had been sitting in the water for an hour, just treading and floating; I wasn't going to make it; I was so tired--. It was enough to stay in spirit form—but I had to save my friends—I had to stay in spirit form—I have to get to dry land—NOW!

"Aw—is the baby tired? Well, I wish I could let you suffer but that would be against Myotismon and Lucimon's orders…."

"R-Ranamon….?" I would've shouted but I didn't have enough energy.

"Sorry honey, can't hear you—doesn't matter though, you're going to die anyway. Dang it that Mercurymon—I wanted to finish of the wind girl."

"My friends—Zoe—what happened to them?"

"They're all dead." She cackled.

"You're…lying…."

"Ok, so not all of them are dead—but the wind girl's _practically_ dead and the light boy and the fat one are in for it."

"NO!" I rose out of the water by a jump. "PYRO DARTS!" Huge firey darts were flung at Ranamon who screeched in pain.

"I'm sorry, that was my mistake—you're right—I should put your out of your pain right now!" She grimaced and transformed into her beast spirit; Calmaramon. She commanded the water around me to shoot up leaving me in the middle, wonderind where she'd strike first.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I let out a scream as her acid attack hit me on my bare neck.

"Music to my ears!" Calamaramon sang evilly.

I started to sink as she shot acid at my face—the pain took all my energy away—there was no way I could stay up there—I had to rest for a while then go back up there and fight.

I looked around under water…there was nothing to fight with; much less block the acid attacks. But—wait—I can breathe underwater—then there must be some glitch to this ocean of theirs. And the streams of water rising up—I can use this to fight Calmaramon!

I swam into a stream of water shooting skyward and rode it, and no surprise, Calamaramon was right above the stream of water.

"Pyro Darts!" I shot large darts to her above, she screamed. "Pyro Tornado!" I spun around has a fiery tornado engulfed me. I slammed right into Calamaramon who limply fell into the water and arose again, angry as ever.

"You're gonna pay for that twirp!" Calmaramon exclaimed.

"Oh really!" I jumped around on the water streams shooting darts at Calmaramon who growled loudly.

"I won't be gone for long boy!" She screamed as she disappeared behind a rock.

That was it—this was all an illusion. It had to be; just as I thought that the water disappeared and I was back in the mall; it wasn't where I remembered; Mercurymon must've made us all illusions and made us think everything was real—so where are they? Probably on the other side of the mall.

Nothing mattered right now but to save my friends. Zoe couldn't die, neither can Koji or JP—it's almost—impossible.

3


	9. Just The Start

(Takuya)

So we eventually got out of the wall and minutes later Koji and JP realized everything was an illusion and their atmosphere turned back to the mall, then minutes later Zoe turned back to her normal self and I admitted I thought she had been dead.

But then the weirdest thing happened. Mercurymon gave us back our spirits saying that this whole thing was only a test. So we have our spirits and a new adventure ahead of us.

Now it's the 5th week of school now and of course; eveythings changed now that we're a digimon team again. 3rd time…this was gonna be a good one—after all the experience we've had. We've grown so much stronger and we're such good friends we'd do pretty much everything for each other.

Pretty soon we told Chizuko—you know, the friend of ours who wasn't a digi-destined about the whole thing and man was she surprised—but was also very excited about the idea….

"Watch it loser." Zakuro Shinsato; the most popular girl in school…and the snobbiest. "You're Kai friend aren't you?" Since Kai was equally popular and beautiful Zakuro demanded constant competition.

"If you're friends with Kai you must be a _big_ loser." Ichigo Fugito; Zakuro's right hand girl she was treated like a slave and to her Zakuro's word was law.

"And those clothes—they are so 5 minutes ago." The ever-expert-in-style Evioko Korai she was obsessed with clothes and in the popular group she handled making sure they in were always wearing the 'in' clothes.

"And gawd you must be eating something wrong—is it me or did you gain some weight—and you have wrinkles below your eyes—not a good sign. Tsk, tsk." One of the worse Miyuko Taedaki was the dieter she was skinnier in than a chopstick and proud of it.

Sora Kitamoto cackled. She was in charge of making reservations at 'cool' restaurants, she was a party expert and kept sure the team was in style—other than clothes wise like who was 'hot' and was 'not'.

"Well at least I don't starve myself to death—or read magazines all day, those sound like losers to me." I almost said.

"Whatever." Dad had taught me to try to ignore them and maybe they'd go away—that sounded childish but sometimes it worked, to stand up to them once in a while working too. That was the advice I gave Tommy and it worked for him.

"Hey ladies…." I scowled under my breath. Guy Okata he was a gangster with a huge attitude and he was such a jerk! The leader of his gangster group he was the coolest around the school. He nudged his little brother who was also his right hand man; Boko Okata.

"Er…hi ladies." He tried to look them straight in the eye.

I could tell Guy was rolling his eyes even though he was wearing sunglasses.

"Lookin good—as usual." Yoshida, the treasurer of the team he held all the stolen money they had; and kept track of which kid was easiest to steal from; one of the reasons I hated this guy was because he always pointed out Tommy.

"Whatcha doin' girls?" The idiot and huge muscle of the group; Jouhaka Ogata.

Shazu Yokaida the up-to-date guy who said was cool and not and Ibaku Koma the stealth expert and 'ultimate' codebreaker laughed and whistled.

"Hey; check it out; dorks, 6:00."

Keitaro Soshima the guy nerd of the school was innocently passing by; he blushed and walked on. What I mean as a 'guy' nerd is that there's another majer nerd in the school but she's a girl; Messora Kohida.

Then of course there was Serena Smith the nature freak who was always considered a dork also.

That was our school; at times boring; at other times maybe even worse….

"Ignore them Keitaro—they're just picking on you cuz they know you won't fight back but if you stood up for yourself for once maybe they wouldn't pick on you so much…" I told him with a smile and a pat on a back.

"O-ok. I guess I'll try."

"Have a good one buddy." I lightly waved and went to meet my friends who were waiting outside under a shady tree on a bench.

"Takuya, over here!" Zoe grinned and waved her arms freely. That was just Zoe for you; cheerful as always.

We talked for a while under our cellphones—which automatically turned into Detectors started to speak.

"Ophanimon!" I whispered.

"You conquered the trap and got out safely; I congratulate you but don't expect the rest to be easy. Myotismon and Lucimon are still dangerous; that was merely a test to see if you had gotten any better; which you have. It seems that every moment you spend together you grow stronger spiritually—you are all true friends…."

We all exchanged happy glances. She was right and we knew—we had known for a long time.

"I can't tell you much about them but they're opening portals to transport between the digital world and the earth. You must stop them if it costs your lives…." Ophanimon explained solemnly. "The humans of the earth can't find out much about the digital world—it would get them too…involved and we could be sucked of our data just to be studied—and before you know I the digital world will be gone…."

"We understand Ophanimon." I said and nodded.

"Yeah." Kai whispered and let out one of her; 'glad-I'm-finally-happy' smiles which I loved. I smile when she smiled. I loved making her feel like we were everlasting friends, I loved seeing her smile like that…it's simple.

"Good luck and I forbid you good bye but keep in mind—this isn't even the beginning." Then she was gone.

"Well pinch me if it's a miracle but I think we just actually had a full conversation with Ophanimon without any interruptions—this is something to remember." Kai looked at all of us.

"How about tonight we go to Da Bomb. You're singing tonight right?" Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Zoe exclaimed, lightly hugging Tommy.

"You are singing—aren't you?" Koji asked, smiling with excitement.

"Yeah, I am. And today free drinks for parties of 5 or more!" Kai grinned and took a deep breath. "This is gonna be great."

I didn't say it out loud but I knew it was always gonna be great…as long as I had my friends by my side.

Remember to submit a review!

And the reason I introduced all the people at their school is because they will all show up later in the series. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
